fgillinuxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fabio Gil Wiki
Sejam Bem Vindos! Este é meu Wiki particular. O objetivo é disponibilizar aqui as experiências com Informática, Eletrônica (apenas como hobista), e outros. Aproveitem! Fábio Gil Inscreva-se no meu Canal do Youtube ''' Web: Ferramentas Online em Geral '''Ligações Externas * GCode Viewer and Analyzer Online * Remove Image Backgrounds - Recorte de Imagens Online * Print What You Like - Imprima qualquer parte de uma página web * Noteflight.com - Editor de Partituras Musicais Online * SmallPdf.com - Ferramentas para Manipulação de PDF Online (incluindo split, merge, unlock etc) *XPS to PDF Online Converter Windows: Win7 * Recuperação do Boot (MBR) do Windows 7 Ligações Externas * Como resetar a senha da conta de Administrador do Windows 7 Category:Browse Rede: Wireless LAN Ligações Externas * MikroTik RouterOS V2.9 Reference Manual * Mikrotik Wiki - Tutoriais * Mikrotik - Site Oficial Rede: Tecnologias e Ferramentas Online Ligações Externas * Online Ping, Traceroute, DNS lookup, WHOIS, Port check, Reverse lookup, Proxy checker, Mail relaying, Bandwidth meter, Network calculator, Network mask calculator, Country by IP, Unit converter * WhatIsMyIP.com * SPF Checker * MX Lookup Tool - Check your DNS MX Records online - MxToolbox * Terra Mail - Teste de DNS Reverso * Antispam.br - Site do Comitê Gestor da Internet no Brasil * Google Apps: Configuração de DKIM * Google Apps: Configuração de SPF * Set Up DKIM On Postfix With dkim-milter (CentOS 5.2) * Setup DKIM on Postfix with dkim-milter * Setting Up DKIM and Postfix on CentOS 5.2 * Como configurar DKIM e Domainkeys Linux: Debian S.O. * Copiando com maior velocidade arquivos ou partições com UDPCAST * Recompilando Kernel do GNU/Linux no Debian Lenny * Compatibilidade de Biblioteca Compartilhada (library) na execução de programas de 32 bits em plataforma de 64 bits Servidor: E-mail * Instalando o PostFix + SpamAssassin + LDAP Servidor: Monitoramento * Nagios: Instalação do Nagios 3.3.x com Plugin 1.4.x no Debian Squeeze (Debian 6) * Nagios: Instalação do Addon Nagios NRPE para Execução de Plugins em Máquinas Remotas com Debian Squeeze (Debian6) * Nagios: Instalação de Plugins Extras do Nagios no Debian Squeeze (Debian 6) * Nagios: Instalação do NSClient++ para Execução de Plugins em Máquinas Remotas com Windows Server 2008 Servidor: WWW * Apache 2: Redirecionando Páginas com o Apache 2 Programação: PHP * Instalando suporte a Geolocalização (GeoIP) para PHP Audio & Video * Como converter arquivos de audio m4a para mp3 AAC para MP3 LDAP - Openldap * Como realizar Backup e Restore de Dados no Openldap Ligações Externas * Distribuições Arquivadas do Debian (debian.archive.org) * Postfix Monitoring With Mailgraph And pflogsumm Linux: CentOS * Instalação de Pacotes Necessários para Compilação de Programas (build-essential) no CentOS 5.x * Configurar Sendmail para envio de emails como Smarthost Ligações Externas * CentOS - The Community ENTerprise Operation System Virtualização: KVM Ligações Externas * linux-kvm.org - Site Oficial * How to access the text console of a virtual KVM guest from within virsh * Drivers Paravirtualizados para Windows XP, Windows 7 e Windows 8 * Drivers Paravirtualizados para Windows Server 2008 R2 * Como usar Virtio para Linux Virtualização: Xen Linux * Como Reduzir o Tamanho de uma Imagem Baseada em Xen DomU Ligações Externas * Xen Hypervisor - Site Oficial * Xen - Debian Wiki * Paravirtualization With Xen 4.0 On Debian Squeeze (AMD64) Programação: Java Ligações Externas * UMPLE Online - Diagrame em UML e obtenha o código em Java, PHP, ou outra linguagem em tempo real Raspberry Pi: Linux Ligações Externas * Raspberry Pi - Site Oficial * [http://elinux.org/RPi_Distributions elinux.org - RPi Distributions Hardware: Guias e Artigos Ligações Externas * Clube do Hardware * Laercio Vasconcelos - Artigos Tecnicos, Dicas de Hardware, Cursos Gratuitos, Banco de Duvidas etc. * Hardware.com.br - Antigo Guia do Hardware (Gdh) * Hardware | Guia do PC * TecMundo - Tudo que o TecMundo publicou sobre Hardware * Blog do Hardware da Microcamp Eletrônica: Estudos e Experiências Realizadas * Acesse e inscreva-se no meu canal no Youtube Ligações Externas * Instituto Newton C. Braga - O maior site de eletrônica Brasileiro * Simulador de Circuitos Online * LM317 Current Calculator * PCB Heaven - Forum, Teorias e Experimentos sobre Eletrônica * Laboratorio de Garagem * Loja Virtual de Componentes Eletrônicos 1: www.soldafria.com.br * Loja Virtual de Componentes Eletrônicos 3: www.multcomercial.com.br * Loja Virtual de Componentes Eletrônicos 4: www.milcomp.com.br * Loja Virtual de Componentes Eletrônicos 5: www.compomil.com.br * Loja Virtual de Componentes Eletrônicos 6: www.webtronico.com * Microcontrolador PIC no GNU/Linux * PIC: Página Pessoal do Arne: Robótica, Eletrônica e Microcontroladores * PIC: Fonte para Bancada * PIC sound player (PCM to PWM converter) Project * PIC: VGA-terminal with PIC18 * PIC: Portal MCU * PIC: LCD PIC Clock with the Maxim DS1307 RTC * Controle remoto tipo liga-desliga (MEC059) * Como Fazer um Controle Remoto para seu Robô de até 16 Canais * Pisca-Pisca LED com Transistor * Introduction to 74HC595 shift register – Controlling 16 LEDs * TESTADOR DE CRISTAIS 2 * TESTADOR DE CRISTAIS 3 * TESTADOR DE CRISTAIS 4 * TESTADOR DE CRISTAIS 5 * Nokia LCD - Interfaceamento English: Learning English External Links * E-books do IDPH - Instituto de Desenvolvimento do Potencial Humano * Inglês para Adultos * Inglês no Supermercado, Gramática, Vocabulário, Pronúncia, Tradução * Blog Inglês para Leigos * Blog Inglês na Rede - Dicas de Inglês Online para Melhorar seu Vocabulário * Blog Inglês Pra Valer - Dicas de inglês * inglesgourmet.com - Inglês para Culinária e Gastronomia – para quem gosta de cozinhar e comer bem (em casa e em viagens) * goComics.com - Get your favorite comics e-mailed to you every day * Espresso English - English Speaking Tips for 4 Common Difficulties | Espresso English * Transparent Inglês * 365 ESL Short Stories * Quiet, Please. Stories with about 106 episodes for reading and listening * Free Audio Stories for Kids * BBC UK: Learning English * BBC Brasil: Aprenda inglês * Tecla SAP :: Dicas de Inglês - Blog * Adir Ferreira Idiomas - Blog * Inglês na Ponta da Língua - Blog * Inglês Online: Lições e dicas sobre como falar inglês, podcast e curso para iniciantes — Lições, dicas de como falar inglês, podcast, curso para iniciantes * The English Blog: Internet resources, reviews, news, tips and trivia for learners and teachers of English * English Experts - Um guia para quem estuda inglês por conta própria via Internet * Grammar Girl :: Quick and Dirty Tips * Ana Scatena - Dicas e assuntos relacionados a língua inglesa - Blog * Tips for ESL - Tips for improving your English using free web resources * English Through Stories - For advanced speakers of English wishing to improve their listening and speaking skills - Blog * English as a Second Language Podcast * English for Reading * 100 free short English stories for ESL learners * BabelMundo: Inglês para Todos - Aprendendo Inglês Online e de forma Gratuita * LanguageGuide.org: A collaborative project to develop interactive, sound-integrated language learning resources * LiveMocha: Language Learning with Livemocha | Learn a Language Online - Free! * Weblinguas: ensino de principais línguas do mundo, Ensino de multilinguas, Aprenda os idiomas em qualquer lugar do mundo * 9gag.com - Just For Fun * Free English Dictionary Online Nº 1: Cambridge Dictionaries Online * Free English Dictionary Online Nº 2: Macmillan Dictionary and Thesaurus * Free English Dictionary Online Nº 3: Google Translator * Free English Dictionary Online Nº 4: Answers.com: Wiki Q&A combined with free online dictionary, thesaurus, and encyclopedias * LISTEN LIVE Nº 1: FOX News Radio * LISTEN LIVE Nº 2: BBC Radio * Sites com Dicas de Inglês Category:Opensource Category:Linux Category:Windows Category:Eletrônica